The World of Avalon
The world of Avalon is a campaign setting for Dungeons and Dragons and the Pathfinder role playing game. The main world is comprised of three separate continents: Alexandria , Issaria , and Eos . The Continents Alexandria , Eos , and Issaria are the primary continents in this campaign setting. Usually intercontinental relations are positive, but disputes and conflicts between nations can always arise. Rarely do multiple countries become involved in these costly endeavors, as they require a significant naval power, and a massive diversion of resources. Intercontinental trade flourishes; particularily between Issaria and Alexandria. Conflicts that do arise are typically mercantile in nature, and sorted by the renegotiation of trading rights. Politics Political climats vary heavily between continents and countries. Alexandria enjoys relative peace, though there is high tension between its two primary super-power nations: Alexandros and North Dalimar . Issaria sees more active conflict as nations struggle for control of coast lines and resource laden areas. Bur'Jhi, the Quina Empire, and T'Cita Ven are in contstant conflict with one another, each attempting to subjugate the others or take control of vast swaths of territory. Eos remains free of any massive conflicts; owing its peace to the enormous frozen wasteland that separates its few independant nations. Small tribes dot the Russa Gara wastes; some assisting travellers, others hindering them. The lack of knowledge of this region and its inhabitants, not to mention the inhospitable nature of Eos in general, typically hinders any aggressive actions the northern nations might make. Religion Each of the three continents possess a wide variety of religious beliefs. The majority of these are centered around ageless beings known as Immortals. These are very real, very present creatures of varying power. Some involve themselves in mortal politics, while others hide away in wild places. The strength of an Immortal is dependant on its followers in any given region, meaning few ever appear on any continent other than their own. Rarer are those religions based on concepts, or founded on the belief in non-present 'gods'. Such religions include but are not limited to: the Religion of Light from Alexandria, a belief systeme dedicated to moral righteousness, the Church of Ash, a belief strongly routed in the karmic reincarnation of all people and things. the Cult of the Dreaming; a belief that Immortals are pretenders to the throne of true god-hood; that countless sleeping gods will one day wake and reward their faithful. the Black Coven; a group of apostate witches that have forsaken their Immortal patrons, and now seek their own key immortality. For a complete list of the Immortals. Technology Technology in this setting varies depending on the location. While some regions are in possession of bronze-age advancements, most countries have developed somewhere between late Iron Age to late Middle Age levels of technology. This is only a rough estimate, as technology and magic side by side lead the way to greater achievements than either could alone. Particularily wealthy and powerful nations may even be approaching Renaissance level advancements. Campaign Influence Due to the patronage of some wealthy adventurers, Air-ship technology has been developed. A miraculous fusion of magic, and engineering, they have become staples for most military forces. They are also used for mercantile purposes, and of course, transportation, but privately owned airships are a rarity (though not unheard of). Magic and the Weave The Weave is the force of magic coursing throughout Avalon. It exists within every living being, granting life, and in some rare cases, magic. Casters capable of tapping into the mana weave naturally (sorcerers, oracles, etc.) are more common than those who train in order to achieve access (such as wizards). There are also those granted access through an immortal benefactor, or who sheer force of will (Clerics and druids). The views on magic in Avalon are manifold. Some would consider it evil, others a blessing. Common people have little understanding of it's intricacies, and would easily confuse a divine caster for an arcane one; let alone know the difference between two arcane casters. History as Written by Players ''See ''The Chronicles for an overview of previous campaigns that have influenced the world!